determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Swap!Determinatale
An AU of Determinatale. Made by the Original Creator. Copyright goes to me and the Creator of Underswap. Determination Story Same as Determinatale, but everything is Swapped. It's Undyne that Runs tests on Alphys to test for DT and Then its Chara at The Throne room with Toriel and The SOULs are Revived, but they are normal coz they can't really be swapped. The DT Senses Chara's Determination SOUL and revives Frisk. Frisk is sent to be Protected by Sans and Papyrus, the 2 Brothers in Snowdin. Sans looks after Frisk a lot of the time however, as he is now the Papyrus and Part of The RG. Later on, as the story in Determinatale of Sans dating Chara goes, its instead now Papyrus Dating Frisk. Asgore forgives Toriel and goes back to the castle and cheers her up, since she is now depressed as the SOULs are gone, and theres no more Escape. So yeah, Same story, but everyone is Swapped. I'm not rewriting the Whole Story then swapping it around to fit the AU. I've written it once, I needn't do more. Characters Chara The 8th Fallen Child. Or, the 7th SOUL. She fell from the Surface and Spared everyone and tried to Spare Toriel, but Undyne came running in with DT. This starts the Timeline of UnderSwap!DeterminaTale. Frisk The Revived Human. Revived when the DT Toriel Spilled sensed Chara's SOUL and revived the dying Part of it. This brought Frisk back to life and Then she was sent to be protected by Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin. She eventually starts Dating Papyrus. Monster Kid/Sean When Temmie took the DT, he returned to his normal Form. In Determinatale, Flowey doesn't take the DT, but in Swap!Dtale, Temmie takes it and returns to Normal. He calls himself Sean, But it's Pronounced 'Seen', but in real life, People named Sean have their names pronounced as 'Shawn'. Happstablook The Ghost of the Ruins. She loves to Dance, but is so depressed it's hard to get into the Mood. Asgore The Caretaker of the Ruins. After the SOULs came back, he forgave Toriel and came back and keeps her from being too depressed to do anything at all. Papyrus The Judge and lazy Sentry of Snowdin. He likes Mustard from Muffet's Restaurant. He likes puns and tells them with Sans around, despite him knowing Sans hates his Puns. Papyrus Believes he can get through to Sans using Puns. But now that Sans is Determined, Nothing gets to him. He's determined to believe in himself and believe in the possibility that a Human can change. Sans The Active and Magnificent Sans. He loves Tacos and Jogs, Preferably not at the same time. He loves Papyrus, but doesn't like his Puns. Sans knows that He is Weak, but he trains harder than ever, Determined to show how wonderful he is. Unfortunately, the Dog still got the Job as Captain when Alphys left the Guard. He was sad, but is happy he has spare time to listen to Napstablook's Mixtapes he bought. He has the Whole Collection. Ariella Muffet The Owner of the Restaurant in Snowdin. Some Spiders hate Snow, so it was daring for Muffet to brave it and become the Owner of the Restaurant in the Place known for plenty of Snow. But, on the Bright Side, there was more Customers. Good thing too is that now that she is Determined, She hardly feels the Cold. Alphys The Ex-Captain of the Royal Guard. She just watches anime with Undyne now. She gave up on the RG because she realised theres no more real point. She knows that theres some point, but she was confident that Lesser Dog would do a Great Job at Being the New Captain. She feels bad for letting Sans down, but knows that Because of his incredibly low Stats, he can't be expected to be Captain. Asriel The Goat that will stop at nothing to see Alphys in battle. Now that Alphys Retired, Asriel hates that he has to try and remember everything, but at least now he has a new idol to look forward to seeing. The Lesser Dog. Dummy The Dummy in Waterfall. They live among the Trash. They weren't given DT Sadly, but they didn't speak up, so there's the Reason. They could ask, but they feel that it's best not to. Undyne The Royal Scientist. She dates Alphys now and they both watch anime in peace with the Kindness SOUL. Undyne still loves working on Science and doing cool stuff, but she has no real purpose now that her Job is complete. There's no more real point to working since the Queen hasn't asked anything to be done. Napstablook He is a Robot with a SOUL and loves making Music. He doesn't have DT, but he doesn't really need it, being a Ghost underneath and all that. He does get upgrades from Undyne frequently, but they aren't as good as they aren't given a lot of Resources since the Queen doesn't need to supply them anymore. They have to go through trash to get Upgrades, but Undyne enjoys upgrading and cleaning the trash up, so Napstablook is content with what he has. Grillby The Fire Baker before the Castle. He loves baking anything and Only loves money more than that. Toriel The Queen of the Underground. Now that she is depressed after spilling the DT on the SOULs, Asgore tries to Cheer her up. It works to a small degree, especially since Papyrus told Jokes to Asgore all the time. So he's got plenty of jokes to Help Toriel with. The 6 SOULs As you may guess, they are the same, but they are now Determined. They don't do much, they merely live in various places that they think they like living in. They have Various outfits relating to their Trait. All can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Bravery He wears an Orange battle Suit and has become part of the RG, along with Justice. He uses his Fists to help keep people in Check. He has a 'Toughen up' Attitude and never backs down. He lives with Justice and the 2 live in an abandoned house in Waterfall. Integrity She wears clothes similar to Papyrus' but with a few differences. She wears the Orange Jacket, not a Hoodie, a Blue Shirt and black shorts with Blue lines and her Shoes are Regular NTK Brand Sneakers. She enjoys sticking up for others and is really self-confident. She lives with Sans and Papyrus and helps Train Sans by offering use of her SOUL to practice on. Justice He wears a cowboy outfit, with a yellow hat and he works for the RG with Bravery. He is the Judge and Jury and is fast with his Judgement, knowing the punishment immediately. He is partnered with Bravery on most assignments. He lives with Bravery in the Abandoned House. Kindness She wears a Green apron and some casual clothes underneath. She is really kind to everyone, being the most wholesome person in the Underground. She lives with Alphys, watching Anime with Undyne and Alphys, as She knows Alphys uses her SOUL colour for power, and respects that. She is never Mad. Patience She wears mostly casual clothes and walks slowly, being extremely patient and taking in a lot of the sightings. She gets mad when people are impatient when around her, telling her to hurry will cause her to almost punch you, but then calms herself, not resorting to Violence. She lives with Toriel and Asgore in the Castle. Perseverance He loves working and is the assistant of Burgerpants in his Store, happy to know that Chara took good care of the Glasses. Burgerpants enjoys the Company and Perseverance loves the work He's doing, always agreeing to work, no matter the cost. He wears his glasses and a School uniform, the one he wore at his University before falling down. People often ask him for help, knowing he's going to do it, and will be determined to finish it... even if it forces a LOAD. Trivia * In Determinatale, Flowey doesn't Take DT. In Swap!Dtale, Temmie Does and Becomes Monster Kid. Because it's Swapped. Get it? Like Flowey does the opposite in this world? I thought it was clever of me to do that...